marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynn Annie Collins
Early Life Lynn and her family were almost killed by a car accident, however, she was able to prevent the accident by triggering her mutant abilities. For weeks, her mother had been saying that it had been a miracle that they hadn't been killed that day, while Lynn knew the truth. For years she was forced to keep her powers a secret, smiling and pretending that everything was normal, when she knew that it wasn't. She had been content to wait until she turned 15, when she was found by S.H.I.E.L.D and they recruited her for her abilities. S.T.R.I.K.E Psi-Division She had been put into a team called the S.T.R.I.K.e Psi-Division, where the strongest of Telepaths had been recruited into. They had been injecting her with DNA from near-indestructible beings, and the DNA of other psychics. They had her training everyday, to the point her body would give out. Charles Xavier himself had been in this division, in which he took Lynn into becoming his own student, and stated that she can beat him if she had tried hard enough, but she couldn't yet. She had lost track of her brother for many years while he was adventuring in America and other dimensions, but he returned in time to save her life when she and her fellow S.T.R.I.K.E. Psi's were targeted for assassination by an unknown target, who had been hired by the crimelord, to cover her takeover of the agency. Lynn, Tom, and the sole other survivor of the Psi Division, sought refuge with the X-mansion, finally going to live there. Lynn, who had been in mental contact with Keven when he died, met and convalesced under the care of Victoria Bentley, an old friend of Dr. Strange and the Black Knight, at the camp and Victoria not only helped her heal, but taught her to harness the trauma she had felt, using it to develop and strengthen her psi powers. Powers Powers Lynn is a mutant and has been so-called reborn "better" by her comrads in the S.T.R.I.K.E Division. Her full potential was unlocked by a battle with Charles Xavier and she is an Omega Level Mutant, to her vast telepathic powers, on par with Nate Grey and Charles Xavier. She is also a "burgeoning" Omega-Level Telepath, stated by many of the top telepaths. Lynn has the ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. Lynn can manipulate thought waves and utilize them either in a telepathic manner or materialize the waves into powerful energy for physical purposes; further compression of such psychic waves could become physical matter. It can create a barrier composed of compressed waves, materialized waves into appendages to manipulate objects and project mind waves into whatever is imagined. Lynn's entire body is far more durable than that of a normal human's and is virtually impervious to all physical damage. She can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights and blows from powerful super-humans. Lynn can also survive in the vacuum of space unaided and withstand exposure to extreme temperatures, particularly intense heat. Sge has shown herself to be capable of flying through stars completely unharmed, and has actually withstood the explosive power of a supernova. Lynn's invulnerability also makes her immune to all diseases, infections, contaminations, corrosives and radiation. On many occasions, Lynn has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty S.T..R.I.K.E Psi-Division had chosen her as its rightful prodigy. Lynn can use Psychic waves to propel herself through the air at tremendous speeds. Lynn is fully capable of achieving faster than light velocities and can enter and traverse hyperspace, which she often does while traveling through space. However, moving as such speeds while in the atmosphere of a planet would cause devastation to the planet itself. '' Lynn can totally bypass or disregard any form of cancellation power. If two same powers are used against each other, only the other person's power will be cancelled out, while the user's power will remain uncancelled.'' Psychic Shadow: She can cloak her self and others. * Render one's mind inaccessible to telepaths. * Conceal a target from users of Clairvoyance, Divination, Precognition, Psychometric, Apathy, Telepathy. Psychic Aura: She can expand her aura over others. * Deflection, She can deflect attacks mentally and physically. * Flight - She can fly by either lifting themselves in their aura, or by controlling the aura to lift them. * Psionic Indunation, She can emmit powerful psychic attacks into a targets mind strong enough to knock them unconscious * Psychic Energy Generation She can generate, use psychic energy. * Telekinetic Exoskeleton, She can form armor around her self by using her aura. * She can create Psi-Shields to stop her opponent from hurting/damaging her mind and her psi-shields are unbreakable. * She is immune to mental/telekinetic ability's while in an aura. * She can fly through the multiverse in her psionic aura without the extra supply of air or shielding.